bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 844a. (Were Eevees!)
Plot Tiff wants to do another test so he turned on the test room in his basement so the guppies go with him. Cast *Molly *Gil *Goby *Demma *Onna *Nonny *Tiff *Fish *Snail *Crab Transcripts Molly: Hi. I'm Molly. Molly: And its time for- Gil: (In Charmander costume) Test and Pokémon Is that I love! Gil: Lets Shout out Pokémon GO! (The go echoes 4 times) Molly: Anyways, Its time for bub- Demma: Where is that Polliwag? Molly: ... Molly: Okay, I was gonna say "It's time for Bubble Guppies", But I thought Gil was only doing that. Demma: Eh. I just felt like it (walks away). Molly: Ahem, It's time for Bubble Guppies! (Intro happens but in the guppies eevee alternates, afterwards, it shows the guppies inside tiff's home) Tiff: As being a Poke-manic, I sure we can replicate creating Pokémon like arceus did that one time with his wife, mew. Molly: Tiff, why are we doing our test on Pokemon? Gil: I'm waiting for those chili dogs. Demma: Ok were going down the basement. (The guppies go down the basement) Tiff: Ok! (Tiff types in his code "893759") Tiff: Test #9547-8 is a go! (Tiff puts a fish in the test box) Goby: So what is this test about? Tiff: Its about turning bubbletuckyians into Pokémon. Onna: So how will this work? Tiff It's abo- Nonny: It's about this ingredient mix called Eeveemixanite To turn these testers into Eevees. Tiff: Yeah what he said (Drinks some lemonade) Tiff: It took us all night but we made it. Molly: It's so nice for you to actually work together! Onna: Okay how much do we need to put the fish into? Molly: I think a drop? Tiff: No about 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of a drop. Molly: Uh-Huh. Gil: Why the lots of zeros? Tiff: Its really powerful. Demma: Lets get into the testing in impeccant. Tiff: Were right on time! (Tiff turns to the controls) Tiff: Ok, phase 1 is going. (A surgeon needle with Eeveemixanite comes and goes to the fish) Fish: uhhh... Fish: Why did I sign the contract?! (The needle goes in the fish, putting some Eeveemixanite in his body) Fish: (Faints and teleports away) All of the guppies (Non-fandon): What the- Tiff: Okay Nonny: That was unexpected. Molly: Was that supposed to happen? Tiff: Nonny and I thought the person was gonna drown. Demma: Such A Fin-tasic wonder! Tiff: Phase 2 is going... almost. (Crab falls in) Crab: Oww... (Surgeon needle comes down) Crab: Yikes! (Crab runs and runs trying to escape the needle) Goby: Well I'm surprised. Tiff: Lets go faster with that needle. (Tiff turns a small knob a tiny bit, making the needle machine go faster.) Crab: Golly! (It strikes crab, making him attached) Crab: Why... Crab: (Teleports away) Tiff: Last phase. Nonny: Were gonna need a strong needle. (Tiff and Nonny push some buttons on the controls) (A table with a cup of Eeveemixanite comes out of the floor) (A door opens then a snail comes in) Snail: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Snail: Boy, I'm so thirsty. Tiff: Its working! (Snail drinks it all) Snail: What the- (Snail's shell breaks making the Eeveemixanite bounce everywhere) Snail: (Screams) Tiff: OH NO (Alarm beeps) Gil: Awww man! Molly: This doesn't sound so good. (The glass breaks due to the snail's shell peace) Alarm: MALCUNCTION! Tiff: Looks like were going in! (Some of the Eeveemixanite touches the guppies) (Music and alarm stops) Demma: Tiff, will this make us faint? (Everyone faints before Tiff can answer) (2 hours later...) Molly: (Wakes up) Molly: Guys, Guys wake up! Demma: Ugh. (Everyone moans while everyone realizes what happened) Tiff: Why am I so soft? TIFF: WAIT, WERE EEVEES! Tiff: Or any of the "Eeveelutions". Molly: So are we like this forever? Nonny: I guess so, for now. (To be continued... (NOT TBA)) Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Specails Category:Pokemon episodes